mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wishing Torch
In the "Read More" section at the bottom of the page there are three items. The middle one is labeled Fuzer and does link to the Fuzer article, but the image is of the Maximum Mine. I don't know how to fix this. Myshlev (talk) 23:22, March 27, 2017 (UTC) : That's extremely odd. (Nicely spotted!) The "Read More" sections are automatically generated by Wikia, based on articles that have the same categories. I have no idea how the Maximum Mine picture got associated with the Fuzer, but I haven't yet been able to find out how the "Read More" stuff gets any of its pictures. From somewhere in the articles, presumably, but how it chooses them..? BunsenH (talk) 01:01, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Arrgh! I wish I was able to simply adjust what images should be associated with which article! [[User:Qwertyxp2000 the second|'Q'''wertyxp2000 II]] (talk | ) 04:13, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :::I found a blog entry from one of the Wikia staff members which explains how the image selection algorithm ''worked (emphasis on the past tense). Broadly speaking, it was the first image on the page which was large enough and was not used more than 10 times in the main wiki pages. At that time, there was no way to override the automated selection. A follow-up note from that staff member seems to say that the algorithm has changed, but he doesn't link to more recent info. :::I've sent a note to the support people asking if there's any way of fixing things, giving two examples: this one, and the Apple page which shows "Coconut" in the "Read more" section, but with the "Curry Noodles" image. BunsenH (talk) 04:28, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::Until I hear back, work-arounds to investigate: Create a new image specifically for the "Read more" section to show, and include it at the top of a page, either hidden or shrunk to 1 pixel. If that works, see if the new image can be done as a redirection to the real image. ::::Or is the problem that Fuzer.png isn't large enough? BunsenH (talk) 06:34, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::The problem in this case wasn't the size; it was that that image was used in the navbox, and therefore indirectly included in lots of pages. That made it "invalid" for use in the "Read more" section. Other images that "should" be in the "Read more", but aren't, are too small, per the criteria in that blog entry. (Clearly the algorithm isn't completely consistent, or many other pages would have the same problem.) When I created an alternate version of the Fuzer image and hid it at the beginning of the page, the "Read more" generator started showing the correct image... after quite a few hours. More than 8, less than 24. :::::Kirkburn's suggestion was that we should create alternate versions of the images for use in the navboxes and use the "real" image for each item's infobox, rather than the other way around. BunsenH (talk) 15:58, March 29, 2017 (UTC)